Rules of Engagement
by Romantique
Summary: [COMPLETE] What will happen after "Raincoats & Recipes"? An imagining of how the first episode of Season Five will play out for Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Dean and the rest of Stars Hollow that picks up where "R&R" left off.
1. Teaser

**"Rules of Engagement"** (if I could write 5.1 for _Gilmore Girls_)  
  
_Author's Note: The characters, quoted dialogue, locations, etc. are the creation/property of Amy Sherman-Palladino et al, as well as the property of the WB...the following work is my homage to the brilliance of the former and the faith of the latter in the former (I've always wanted to write that...). Major props to **Chiaroscuro** and **carrielynn** for their beta reading skillz – thank you so much for your sharp eyes and encouragement!  
  
_Previously, on _Gilmore Girls_...  
  
_STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE  
__Rory watches as Dean and Lindsay get married.  
_  
Cut to:  
  
_A CAFÉ IN HARTFORD  
__JASON: My job is who I am. I can't lose everything. You have to understand why I'm doing this.  
  
LORELAI: I do understand. But I can't be with someone who's suing my family.  
  
JASON: Lorelai.  
  
[Lorelai gives him a look, takes her purse and leaves.]  
_  
Cut to:  
  
_STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE  
__Luke and Lorelai dance at Liz and T.J.'s wedding reception_  
  
Cut to:  
  
_IN FRONT OF LORELAI'S HOUSE  
__LUKE: How about next week? Sunday?  
  
LORELAI: Sunday?  
  
LUKE: Sunday – you free?  
  
LORELAI: I-I think so.  
  
LUKE: Okay, good. Good.  
  
LORELAI: Good. Good. [jump cut to Lorelai staring as Luke walks away]_  
  
Cut to:  
  
_OUTSIDE LUKE'S DINER  
__LORELAI: I think I'm dating Luke.  
  
RORY: What?_  
  
Cut to:  
  
_LOBBY OF THE DRAGONFLY INN  
__JASON: I stayed away, I gave you space.  
  
LORELAI: You gave me space? We broke up.  
  
JASON: I didn't look at it that way. I looked at it as a cooling off period.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, how very revisionist of you._  
  
Cut to:  
  
_LOBBY OF THE DRAGONFLY INN  
__LORELAI: Why would you want to get away from each other, Mom? Are you and Dad fighting?  
  
EMILY: Stop it. You know! You know your father and I are separated, and you brought us out here and stuck us in the woods to stare at each other for 48 hours!  
  
LORELAI: What was I supposed to do? You weren't saying anything, Dad wasn't saying anything._  
  
Cut to:  
  
_PORCH OF THE DRAGONFLY INN  
__LUKE: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment...  
  
LORELAI: There was! There was a moment. [silence as Luke gazes at her and approaches her] What are you doing?  
  
LUKE: Will you just stand still?  
  
[They kiss...then cut to Kirk screaming and running in between them.]  
_  
Cut to:  
  
_RORY'S BEDROOM  
Rory and Dean kiss and fall onto the bed._  
  
Cut to:  
  
_GILMORE KITCHEN  
RORY: He's Dean. My Dean.  
  
LORELAI: He's not your Dean, he's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman...  
_  
Cut to:  
  
_OUTSIDE THE GILMORE HOUSE  
[Rory makes a call on her cell phone.]  
  
LINDSAY: [on the phone] Hello? Hello? Hel-lo-o?  
  
[Rory hangs up the phone and breaks down in tears.]  
_  
Teaser  
  
LINDSAY AND DEAN FORESTER'S LIVING ROOM APARTMENT  
  
LINDSAY: Hello? Hello? Hel-lo-o? [the line goes dead, and she looks at the caller ID as she beeps it off]  
  
The camera pans to a close-up of the phone display, which reads, "Rory"  
  
DEAN walks into the apartment, avoiding eye contact with Lindsay, as he passes her into the kitchen.  
  
LINDSAY: Hello, Dean. [there is a distinct coldness in her voice] You forgot your cell phone. [she holds it out to him] And you just missed a call.  
  
DEAN: Oh, thanks. I was wondering where I put this. [He looks at the phone display, and his facial expression changes to a mixture of shock and guilt]  
  
LINDSAY: I tried calling you, and instead I find your cell phone here under the couch cushions. You _never_ leave your cell phone behind. Where were you?  
  
DEAN: Tom needed me to do more last-minute installations at the Dragonfly. Didn't I already explain that I'm trying to do as much overtime as I can so we can move out of here faster?  
  
LINDSAY: I called the Dragonfly. Michel told me that you left there a few hours ago. [her voice trembles a little here] Just please stop lying to me. Stop treating me like an idiot. I know what's going on.  
  
Dean is speechless. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, and sighs deeply.  
  
DEAN: Sit down, Lindsay... [he reaches out to her, but she recoils in anger]  
  
LINDSAY: I don't want to sit down! Just – just tell me that you didn't just see Rory Gilmore tonight. Tell me that you listened to me when I asked you never to see her again. Tell me I'm seeing things when I see that she's still programmed on your cell phone!  
  
DEAN: I – I can't. Lindsay, please sit down.  
  
LINDSAY: Why? Are you afraid I'm going to fall over? What can you possibly have to say that...oh my God. [she sits down, and Dean sits with her]  
  
DEAN: I did see Rory tonight.  
  
LINDSAY: I knew it. And how many times did you see her? How long – how long have you been sleeping with her?  
  
DEAN: We haven't been...  
  
LINDSAY: Don't lie! I feel like you've been avoiding me these past few weeks, ever since we fought about ...about Rory.  
  
DEAN: ...it was just once.  
  
LINDSAY: [a pause] "Just once"? [her voice breaks as her eyes fill with tears as she stares at Dean in disbelief] Is that supposed to make me feel better? What happened to us? I thought you loved me...  
  
DEAN: I did...I just...  
  
LINDSAY: ...and I thought you were over her. God, Dean, I defended you to my mom! She kept asking me whether you were over Rory way back when we were dating. And I told her that Rory had hurt you so much that there was no way you still had feelings for her. That's what you told me, wasn't it?  
  
DEAN: [heavy sigh] I was wrong, okay, Lindsay. We messed up, we shouldn't have gotten married...  
  
LINDSAY: Excuse me, but did you say "we messed up"? You're the one who cheated. And now you're telling me that we shouldn't have gotten married? So why did you marry me? Because you couldn't be with _her_, you couldn't _marry her_?  
  
Dean says nothing. Lindsay gets up, glaring down at him.  
  
LINDSAY: Oh my God, Dean. I can't wait until you wake up and realize just how much you messed up. [she runs out of the living room crying]  
  
The camera stays on Dean, who is looking in Lindsay's direction, his facial expression conveying both a desire to run after her and relief that she has left the room, and the camera then pans to Dean and Lindsay's wedding photo before fading to black.


	2. Act One

"Rules of Engagement" - Act One  
  
THE LOBBY OF THE DRAGONFLY INN  
  
MICHEL is sitting on an armchair, looking like he would rather be anywhere else, and the camera pans left to reveal the person he is listening to...JASON, sitting in an adjacent armchair.  
  
JASON: ...so that's why I joined with Richard and left my dad's firm. I would rather let wolves eat me alive than end up like Floyd Stiles. [he is obviously drunk as he pours the last of a bottle of red wine into a glass]  
  
MICHEL: [under his breath] Right now, I would enjoy that.  
  
JASON: What did you say?  
  
MICHEL: [in a slightly louder voice] I sincerely doubt that.  
  
JASON: What Lorelai and I had...I mean, what we _have_ is so rare, so pure...I couldn't just let her go...  
  
MICHEL: [under his breath] Well, I can see why she let _you_ go...  
  
JASON: ...I'm not going to let what happened between me and Richard get in the way. I just...I just have to remind her of what made us so special. She – she just can't give up on us like this. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Hey Michel, are you sure you don't know where she is?  
  
MICHEL: [under his breath] A better place than here...  
  
JASON: What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that.  
  
MICHEL: Nothing. I told you many times, I do not know where Lorelai is right now. Now, if you will excuse me, I am very tired and I want to go to bed, so I need to ask you where your keys...  
  
JASON: No...please don't go. This is...this is the best conversation I've had in a while.  
  
MICHEL: How very sad. [sees someone enter the lobby and his eyes light up]  
  
The camera pans to LUKE, who looks winded and exhausted.  
  
MICHEL: [stands up] Luke! I am so happy to see you.  
  
LUKE: You are? [he then notices Jason] You. What are you doing here?  
  
JASON: You don't remember me, Luke? It's Jason, Jason Stiles. We – we spoke earlier? You were happy for me and Lorelai?  
  
LUKE: [looking at him with growing disgust] You're drunk. [notices Michel slinking away] Hey, where do you think you're going?  
  
MICHEL: Lorelai made me promise that I would not leave him alone until she got back. She was afraid that he would try to drive intoxicated. But now that you're here, I can go to sleep.  
  
LUKE: No way. You're not leaving me alone with him!  
  
MICHEL: But I am tired!  
  
LUKE: So am I!  
  
MICHEL: [in an undertone] I beg you, please, don't let me spend another moment with him. You don't have to converse with him, just don't let him drive.  
  
LUKE: Why couldn't you just hide his keys?  
  
MICHEL: _I_ don't know where they are. [he leaves]  
  
LUKE: [under his breath] Unbelievable. [he crosses his arms as he sits reluctantly where Michel was sitting]  
  
JASON: [shaking his wine bottle] Do you know where I can find some more?  
  
LUKE: [takes the wine bottle away] You don't need anymore.  
  
JASON: Are you mad at me?  
  
LUKE: And why would I be mad at you?  
  
JASON: Your tone of voice. But you said you were happy for me before, didn't you?  
  
LUKE: Uh, I guess so.  
  
JASON: So do you take that back?  
  
LUKE: Take back what?  
  
JASON: That you're happy for me? For me and Lorelai? [pausing to let Luke respond; he does not] Why aren't you answering me?  
  
LUKE: I am not having this conversation with you right now.  
  
JASON: Why not?  
  
LUKE: Well, for starters, you're drunk. And another thing, you ask too many questions.  
  
JASON: I do?  
  
LUKE: See what I mean.  
  
JASON: Okay, m-maybe you're right, but let me ask you just one last question. [Luke groans] Do _you_ know where Lorelai is?  
  
LUKE: No idea. She didn't tell you where she went?  
  
JASON: No.  
  
LUKE: Good.  
  
JASON: Why good?  
  
Luke does not respond. Suddenly, from outside, the sound of Kirk's yells punctuate the silence.  
  
LUKE: Oh man... [he buries his face in his hands, and a moment later he looks up as if he's just come up with a plan] Jason, where are your car keys?  
  
JASON: My car keys? Why?  
  
LUKE: I need to make sure you don't drive...and I need to track down Kirk.  
  
JASON: I hardly know you...but...since you're a friend of Lorelai's... [he pulls them out of his pocket and hands them to Luke]  
  
LUKE: If Lorelai gets back before I do, tell her I'll be right back, and that I have your car keys. Do you think you can remember that?  
  
JASON: [nods slowly] Okay. But first, could you tell me where the wine cellar is?  
  
Luke leaves without another word and the scene ends.

* * *

DRIVEWAY OF THE GILMORE HOUSE  
  
LORELAI is carrying several shopping bags of items as the camera pans out to reveal RORY in the driver's seat, leaning out her window with a concerned expression on her face as she watches Lorelai. Lorelai loads the bags into the trunk and is about to slam the trunk shut, but she stops herself.  
  
LORELAI: Wait, I forgot something else. [she runs back to the house]  
  
Rory sighs and crosses her arms, leaning back in her seat. She is impatient to go. Lorelai comes out with a plastic bag, runs toward the car but stops a few feet from the car, makes an about-face and runs back into the house.  
  
RORY: [quietly to herself] She is trying to kill me. Slowly.  
  
LORELAI: [rushing back out the door and closing it] There, that should be it. [she carries a cardboard box and the plastic bag and dumps them in the trunk, slamming it shut]  
  
After Lorelai gets into the passenger seat and shuts her door, Rory starts the car, and proceeds to drive, looking straight ahead. Lorelai looks out her passenger window. As they pass by the town square, they continue to travel in silence. The radio isn't even on.  
  
RORY: Are you _sure_ you've got everything this time?  
  
LORELAI: Yes. I double-checked this time. Let's try to get back before sunrise.  
  
RORY: As long as you haven't forgotten anything else, we will.  
  
Another silent pause.  
  
RORY: Okay. How long is this going to go on?  
  
LORELAI: [she doesn't turn around, continuing to look out the window] What are you talking about?  
  
RORY: The awkward silent pauses, the abnormally short sentences coming from _you_. I mean, aren't _I_ supposed to be the one giving the silent treatment? [she pulls the car over and cuts the engine]  
  
LORELAI: What are you doing? Dragonfly? Before sunrise?  
  
RORY: [pulling Lorelai's shoulders to face her] Mom, look at me. I'm going to be okay.  
  
LORELAI: [finally making eye contact, her eyes wet with tears] You didn't seem okay an hour ago when you were crying your heart out on my shoulder.  
  
RORY: That's because I called Dean's cell phone and...Lindsay answered.  
  
LORELAI: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
RORY: I don't know. And no, Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do yet, just please don't ask me. I just – I just want to get back to the Dragonfly and help you finish the test run.  
  
LORELAI: Hon, you don't have to do that...  
  
RORY: I _want_ to, okay? [she is on the verge of tears]  
  
Lorelai embraces her.  
  
LORELAI: You can still talk to me you know. No matter what happens, you know that I love you and will be there for you, no matter what, right?  
  
RORY: I know, Mom. I love you too. [they embrace for a few more moments, then Rory pulls out, quickly wiping stray tears from her face] Okay...let's get this show on the road. [she starts the engine]  
  
Suddenly, something catches Lorelai's eye.  
  
LORELAI: Rory, wait.  
  
RORY: What did you forget this time? Do I need to turn around?  
  
LORELAI: [pointing] No, look, it's Luke...and Kirk, I think.  
  
Rory turns off the engine, and Lorelai gets out to meet Luke, who is wrapping a blanket around KIRK, who is lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
LORELAI: Hey Luke, I see you caught up with him...again. Is he going to be okay? Do we need to take him to the hospital this time?  
  
LUKE: I don't think so. He just passed out, but he'll be fine. This time, I brought a blanket, you know, to keep him from any more embarrassment.  
  
LORELAI: Oh Luke, you're all heart. So...please tell me that this ongoing streak-fest wasn't a critique of the Dragonfly's service? 'Cause if it is, I blame Michel.  
  
LUKE: No, it's all Kirk. I'll explain later, I promise. [Handing her Kirk's pillow] Here.  
  
Lorelai holds the pillow on its edge at a distance.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, if this is the same pillow, I know where it's been. [Opens the back door of the car for Luke and throws it in]  
  
Luke carries Kirk into the car, gets in next to him and shuts the door. Lorelai gets into the passenger seat and also shuts the door.  
  
LUKE: Hi Rory.  
  
RORY: Hi Luke. Is Kirk all right? [She starts the car up again]  
  
LUKE: He will be. You guys headed back to the Dragonfly?  
  
RORY: Uh-huh. It's a good thing we kept forgetting stuff and driving back, or we wouldn't have seen you.  
  
LORELAI: Well, if you'd only gotten ten hours of sleep in the last week, you'd forget a lot of stuff too.  
  
RORY: So...you weren't kidding about naked Kirk.  
  
LORELAI: Nope. And we're talking multiple episodes. [She turns around to face Luke] Are you okay?  
  
LUKE: As soon as I put Kirk back in his room, I'll be okay. I thought he'd be safe in the barn. Thought I convinced him it was a safehouse...  
  
LORELAI: How do you know that he won't just get up and do this again?  
  
LUKE: I don't. But do you have any better ideas of where to bring him?  
  
LORELAI: A psych ward, maybe?  
  
LUKE: If this happens...again...I'll personally make sure he gets professional help. Jeez, when he told me about his 'night terrors' I didn't think that it would be this bad.  
  
LORELAI: Aw, Kirk confides in you? Are you guys best buddies now?  
  
LUKE: No. And don't give him any ideas, he could be listening.  
  
LORELAI: [turns back to face the dashboard] But this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...just think, Rory, Luke and Kirk could be the next Abbott and Costello.  
  
RORY: Or Laurel and Hardy. Gilligan and the Skipper!  
  
LORELAI: Oh yeah! I could totally picture Luke calling Kirk "little buddy." Or what about Bodhi and Utah?  
  
RORY: Totally, dude.  
  
A silent pause.  
  
LORELAI: Well, aren't you going to ask who they are? Unless you already know who they are...  
  
LUKE: I don't want to know.  
  
LORELAI: Or maybe you do know who they are...but don't want to admit it. _Point Break_? Patrick Swayze and Keanu Reeves? All you and Kirk need are a pair of surfboards...oh, it's uncanny.  
  
LUKE: Are we there yet?  
  
Fade out to the sun just rising over Stars Hollow.

* * *

GILMORE HOUSE. EARLY MORNING.  
  
The song, "The Scientist" by Coldplay, begins to play.  
  
Dean is outside the house, looking through Rory's bedroom window.  
  
_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
_  
The room of course is empty and his eyes linger on the unkempt bed. He takes out his cell phone, but rethinks making a call, and puts it back in his pocket.  
  
_I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell I set you apart  
_  
He walks away from the house toward the town square. The streets are relatively empty this early on a Sunday.  
  
_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_  
  
As the song continues to play, he is at the entrance to Stars Hollow High and he flashes back to the moment when he and Rory first met. As the scene closes, he walks to the town square and flashes back to his wedding day.  
  
_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start...  
_  
Dean goes and sits on the bus stop bench where he used to meet Rory when she came back from Chilton. He then gets up and walks away.  
  
Fade out to black...


	3. Act Two

"Rules of Engagement" - Act Two  
  
THE DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN. EARLY MORNING.  
  
Lorelai is pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
LORELAI: You want some? [Takes a sip.] Hello, we're in bizarro world...I'm offering _you_ a cup this time. And I think you're actually going to drink some.  
  
Camera pans to Luke. He nods and Lorelai puts down her cup to pour him one.  
  
LUKE: After last night, I need to. [He smiles gratefully at her as he takes the cup of coffee from her.] What a kooky night...in more ways than one.  
  
LORELAI: Don't let me stop you from counting the ways of kookiness.  
  
LUKE: [Taking a sip of coffee] Oh, let's see...Kirk streaking the town...twice...  
  
LORELAI: ...and Taylor getting arrested for disturbing the peace...  
  
LUKE: ...even though _he_ called the police to arrest Kirk for indecent exposure. He shouldn't have put up such a fight, [putting down his coffee and shaking his head in disbelief] kicking the squad car...  
  
LORELAI: [with a knowing glance] Hey, does he know about...  
  
LUKE: I don't even want to go there. I _did_ stop kicking the car when the police came, you know.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, and who could forget the ice cream social in the dining hall at 2am that was supposed to be at 2_pm_ today? I still don't know who's responsible for that.  
  
LUKE: And the horses getting loose...  
  
LORELAI: They were spooked out by Kirk _and_ Taylor. Hmm...Kirk and Taylor...they should take that on the road. [A sudden grin on her face] But you've forgotten the very best moment.  
  
LUKE: [blushing and suddenly nervous] Yeah?  
  
LORELAI: Luke, you're blushing!  
  
LUKE: No I'm not.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, yeah, you are. But I guess it _is _a little embarrassing.  
  
LUKE: What do you mean?  
  
LORELAI: _Me_ kicking serious butt for _you_.  
  
LUKE: Oh, that. I never imagined I would have to pull you out of a fight.  
  
LORELAI: I have never seen Jason look so scared of me. Those self-defense classes really came in handy.  
  
LUKE: You kinda scared me too. Didn't know you had a mean right hook.  
  
LORELAI: Well, I was defending your honor...  
  
LUKE: But I didn't ask you to. I mean, yeah, he was trying to pick a fight with me. But I was trying to be civilized and...  
  
LORELAI: I know, but _he_ wasn't. He was insulting us both, especially you, and not doing a very good job of it. What did he call you?  
  
LUKE: I don't remember and I don't care.  
  
LORELAI: Wait, what was it? Oh...he called you a palooka! Luke the Palooka!  
  
LUKE: Oh, thank you so much for reminding me.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, but he was the one acting like a palooka! Looking back now, I guess I shouldn't have lost my temper, 'cause now, he may just sue me too.  
  
LUKE: I wouldn't worry about it too much. You even made sure he sobered up before driving home. No criminal intent there.  
  
LORELAI: I may have been mad at him last night, but never insane-mad.  
  
LUKE: Besides, guys don't normally sue women for hitting them.  
  
LORELAI: Unless you're David Gest.  
  
LUKE: Well then, watch out.  
  
LORELAI: But Luke, seriously, the very _very_ best moment...the one you were actually blushing about... [coming closer to him, her expression a combination of mischief and gravity as she takes his coffee cup from him and puts it down]  
  
Luke is speechless, but he doesn't move away.  
  
LUKE: Oh..._that _moment. [he pulls her closer, close enough to kiss as her arms also wrap around his waist] Don't take this the wrong way, but this is, you know...weird. But in a good way.  
  
LORELAI: Yes, a good weird way. But the question is...are we ready for Stars Hollow...or should I say, is _Stars Hollow_ ready for us?  
  
LUKE: Oh yeah. That. [They pull apart.] What about Rory...is she going to be okay about this?  
  
LORELAI: I kind of sort of already brought it up to her. And she seems fine about it. She did bring up the whole "living in a fish bowl" situation that we're facing.  
  
LUKE: [with a sigh of relief] As long as Rory's okay with it, I don't care what anybody else thinks.  
  
LORELAI: How noble of you. But I think we're going to have to care when the entire town starts to shadow us, hound our heels...  
  
LUKE: But what choice do we have? Remember, we live in _Stars Hollow_.  
  
LORELAI: We need to have a game plan, set down some rules of engagement, devise some strategy...  
  
LUKE: You're making this sound like a battle. This isn't war.  
  
LORELAI: I beg to differ. It _will _be a war. Don't you see? We've got to set our boundaries, let them know who's boss.  
  
LUKE: [chuckles] We're screwed.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, ye of little faith! The lynch pin in all this is Miss Patty and Babette. If we...  
  
Luke kisses her to stop her from saying anything else. When they finally break apart, Luke smiles at her and she smiles back, blushing, awkwardly meeting his gaze.  
  
LORELAI: You look really nice when you smile, you know that? I'm going to have to get used to this smiling thing. And this kissing... [they are about to kiss again]  
  
A crash interrupts them and they immediately split apart.  
  
LORELAI: As for this interrupting thing...I don't think I can take it anymore...  
  
SOOKIE: [rushing in] Oh good, you're here. I got Michel to pick up the dairy order, but he spilled some of the milk bringing it in and slipped. Now everything's all over the lobby floor.  
  
LORELAI: Why didn't he come in through the kitchen door?  
  
SOOKIE: [shrugs her shoulders] I don't know.  
  
MICHEL: [off-camera] Sookie! Come back here!  
  
SOOKIE: [notices Luke for the first time] Oh hey Luke, could you give us a hand?  
  
LORELAI: No, Sookie. Luke is one of our guests this weekend. I'll go...  
  
LUKE: It's all right, Lorelai, I can help.  
  
LORELAI: No, Luke, you're one of the investors...we're here to impress you, not press you into service...  
  
LUKE: Didn't you say you just lost most of your kitchen staff last night?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, but...  
  
LUKE: It's okay. Really. You need my help. [He touches her shoulder briefly before leaving the kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: [calls after him] I – I'll make it up to you, I promise.  
  
LUKE: [off-camera] I'll hold you to that.  
  
SOOKIE: [smiling slyly] So, Lorelai, spill.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, I think Michel's done enough spilling for the Dragonfly today. Ha! [mimes a drum roll]  
  
SOOKIE: There is _no_ way you're getting out of this one.  
  
LORELAI: Spilling. Get it?  
  
SOOKIE: [ignoring this] Lorelai, I just talked to Shel and he told me something very interesting about you and Luke. Also, you are totally blushing, and I do believe I saw Luke blushing...  
  
LORELAI: [stammering] B-blushing? Me? [nervous smile] Sook, I – I can't believe you tried to set me up with Shel, the _poultry_ guy. You're almost as bad as my mother at matchmaking. See, there was this one time...  
  
SOOKIE: Changing the subject, are we? Come on Lorelai, what is going on between you and Luke? Shel said you called him your "special friend"...  
  
LORELAI: Well...we _are _friends, you know that! But Sookie, seriously, don't tell me that you actually thought Shel was my type! Did you not sense the lack of chemistry between us? I mean, come on...  
  
SOOKIE: You were going on and on about cats and being single again, so I thought you could use a date. I wasn't planning your wedding to him or anything.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, maybe I was playing up the desperation too much. I happen to have a lot of things on my mind. Like m-making sure this test run runs smoothly...or should I say, more smoothly than it has been. And – and right now, we've got breakfast to serve in, oh... [looks at kitchen clock] less than two hours. Great...[She walks toward the kitchen door]  
  
SOOKIE: Hey, you're wearing the same clothes from last night! And so is Luke! _Lorelai!  
_  
LORELAI: [Yawning, looking through the kitchen door window and ignoring Sookie] But you know what they say about a bad dress rehearsal, right? That means our opening is going to rock! Oh look, the bakery delivery truck's here. I'll be right back. [She exits]  
  
SOOKIE: [shouting after her] Lorelai, this conversation isn't over yet!

* * *

IN A ROOM AT THE DRAGONFLY.  
  
Rory is sitting next to a window, reading a book, _Waiting_ by Ha Jin, but not really reading it, as her gaze keeps wandering to the window. Lorelai is fast asleep in a nearby bed, snoring. Her cell phone rings, and when Rory sees who it is, she rushes into the bathroom.  
  
[The following conversation cuts back and forth between the bathroom and Dean in his apartment]  
  
RORY: Hello?  
  
DEAN: Hi Rory. Did you get my message?  
  
RORY: No. I just turned on my phone.  
  
DEAN: Oh. Look, I – I'm sorry I missed your call. I left my cell phone...  
  
RORY: ...at your apartment. I know. I tried to call you and...Lindsay answered. Don't worry, I hung up.  
  
DEAN: Rory, she knows.  
  
RORY: No, she couldn't know. I hung up when I heard her voice. I said nothing.  
  
DEAN: But she saw the caller ID.  
  
RORY: Oh.  
  
DEAN: She _knows_ about what happened.  
  
RORY: You – you _told_ her?  
  
DEAN: She figured it out. And I couldn't lie to her.  
  
RORY: [sighs nervously as she sits down on the closed toilet seat] Oh my God, Dean. What did she say?  
  
DEAN: Not much. Rory, I need to see you. [silent pause] Rory, are you there?  
  
RORY: Dean, I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
DEAN: Rory...  
  
RORY: Wait, listen to me. I – I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other right now. You need to...you need to sort things out with Lindsay before we can...  
  
DEAN: What are you saying? Are you saying last night was a mistake? Have you changed your mind about us?  
  
RORY: N – no. We just need to be careful about what happens next. I love you, Dean, I do. [she starts to cry] But you're married to someone else. There can't be an "us" – not right now. If Lindsay knows, we absolutely can't be seen together. And actually, there's a way for that to happen.  
  
DEAN: Rory...  
  
RORY: Listen, I'm not going to be around this summer...  
  
DEAN: I thought you were going to get a job. What are you talking about?  
  
RORY: My grandmother invited me to go on a trip with her. To Europe. She really needs me right now...she just separated from my grandfather...and I...I've never seen her like this before. This will give you a chance to...to figure out what you're going to do.  
  
DEAN: I don't need to figure anything out. I told you last night...I can't make it work with Lindsay. I want to be with you...it's always been you, Rory. And now you're telling me you're going to leave Stars Hollow for the summer? Why are you running away from me?  
  
RORY: I'm not running away, Dean. Haven't you been listening to me? You know how much my grandparents mean to me. It's killing me to see them this way, and I think this trip will really be good for both my grandmother and me. I'm also giving you time to end things with Lindsay. You know that I can't be with you until that happens. Don't you understand? [silent pause] Dean?  
  
DEAN: I didn't know about your grandparents. I'm really sorry.  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
DEAN: I-I don't want to see you go. But – but I understand why you have to and I know I have no right to stop you. Just – just can we talk in person? Tonight?  
  
RORY: Dean, I...  
  
DEAN: I just want to wish you a safe trip in person, okay? That's all I ask. Just promise...  
  
There's a beep on Rory's phone and she sees that Lane is calling her on her caller ID.  
  
RORY: All right. But it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. I – I have to go, Lane's calling me. Bye, Dean.  
  
DEAN: Bye, Rory. I'll call you later. [he hangs up]  
  
The camera pans closer to Rory, who is wiping tears from her face.  
  
RORY: [regaining her composure as she beeps her phone to Lane's call] Hello?  
  
LANE: [on the phone] Hi Rory. Sorry I didn't get to call you back last night.  
  
RORY: Oh, it's all right...it – it was busy here. Actually, I'm glad you called...  
  
Lane is walking through the town square.  
  
LANE: [interrupting] I'm calling because I need to talk to Luke. I'm on the way to the diner right now, but Cesar just called me and told me it's getting crazy there. I tried calling the Dragonfly, but Michel wouldn't let me talk to him. Said he was under strict orders not to disturb him.  
  
RORY: Oh, that was my mom. He didn't get any sleep last night, and she wanted to make sure he got some this morning.  
  
LANE: Oh really? Hold on, is there something going on between Luke and your mom that you haven't told me about yet?  
  
RORY: It's complicated. And Lane, it's not exactly what you're thinking...uh, I'll explain later. Okay, so do you want me to go wake Luke up?  
  
LANE: Could you? Tell him I wouldn't have called if we didn't really need him.  
  
RORY: I'll go and knock on his door right now. But I can't promise that he'll hear me.  
  
LANE: You're a lifesaver! Thanks!  
  
Rory sighs heavily and is visibly disappointed that she didn't get to speak with Lane at greater length, and as she beeps her phone off, the scene ends. 


	4. Act Three

_AN: Thank you for all the encouragement on this first GG fanfic venture of mine. All of the aforementioned disclaimers remain true.  
_  
  
"Rules of Engagement" - Act Three  
  
LOBBY OF THE DRAGONFLY INN  
  
EMILY walks in and finds Michel at the front desk.  
  
EMILY: Where is Lorelai? I need to see her.  
  
MICHEL: She told me she is not to be disturbed. She is asleep.  
  
EMILY: Asleep? It is nearly two in the afternoon! Isn't she supposed to be running this place?  
  
Rory walks in from the sitting area and sees Emily.  
  
RORY: Oh, hi Grandma. Mom said that you and Grandpa left...  
  
EMILY: We _did_. I actually came back here to see your mother.  
  
RORY: Well, she is out cold. She actually didn't get any sleep last night.  
  
Luke walks down the stairs, dressed in his usual flannel, yawning.  
  
EMILY: Oh really? Just why was she up all night? [looks directly at Luke] Good afternoon, Luke. Or should I say Good Morning?  
  
LUKE: [surprised at seeing Emily] Oh, uh, hello, Mrs. Gilmore.  
  
EMILY: Please don't call me that. Call me Emily. I didn't know you were one of the guests here, but I should have known. Did _you_ have a good night's sleep?  
  
LUKE: [rubbing his eyes] Not exactly. I just woke up.  
  
EMILY: I see...  
  
LUKE: It was a long night. [he yawns again] Excuse me.  
  
EMILY: [crossing her arms] My, my, how interesting. Would you care to elaborate?  
  
RORY: Grandma...  
  
LUKE: [realizing the implication of her words] Mrs – Emily, I think you've got the wrong idea...  
  
RORY: Grandma, most of the kitchen staff quit last night, so Luke helped us with breakfast and some other problems late last night, even though he has to get back to work himself right now. Sorry I had to wake you up, Luke.  
  
LUKE: That's okay, Rory. [turns to Emily] Lane left a message with Rory and apparently the diner's short-staffed this afternoon, so I've got to go. Nice to see you...Emily. See you later, Rory.  
  
RORY: Luke, thanks for everything! Tell Lane I'll call her later.  
  
LUKE: Sure thing.  
  
Luke leaves in a hurry. Rory pulls her grandmother aside to the sitting area adjacent to the lobby.  
  
RORY: Grandma, you know that Luke has always been so incredibly generous to me and to Mom. I can't believe that you'd insinuate...  
  
EMILY: Which room is your mother in?  
  
RORY: I'm not going to let you wake her up. She's lost enough sleep as it is.  
  
EMILY: Just how many men is Lorelai seeing these days?  
  
RORY: Grandma! She broke up with Jason.  
  
EMILY: So what was he doing here last night?  
  
RORY: I don't know. But I know for a fact that they're not together anymore.  
  
EMILY: So...she's gone straight from Jason to...to Luke?  
  
RORY: You make it sound like she's on the rebound. She's not. Mom broke up with Jason because of the lawsuit and now she's dating Luke, because there's always been this...I don't know how to explain it, but I think it's great.  
  
EMILY: Wait, she broke with Jason because of Floyd's lawsuit?  
  
RORY: No. It was because of _Jason's_ lawsuit against Grandpa. She asked him to drop the lawsuit for her, and he wouldn't do it. So she broke up with him.  
  
EMILY: So Jason _didn't_ have a room here last night.  
  
RORY: No.  
  
EMILY: Oh.  
  
RORY: And Luke had his own room. Come on, Grandma, get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
EMILY: I'm sorry. I'm just confused. Honestly, I don't know how you can keep up with the romantic entanglements of your mother, but...well, it was just entirely cruel of your mother to set your grandfather and me up like that last night. What was she thinking?  
  
RORY: Mom was hoping you two would work things out. She didn't know what else to do. Maybe it wasn't exactly the right thing to do but...she was just trying to help. You guys weren't talking to us about what was going on...  
  
EMILY: It is between your grandfather and me.  
  
RORY: But it affects us too. She's just worried about you guys and so am I.  
  
EMILY: So...Lorelai broke up with Jason for your father...  
  
RORY: Well, I like to think of it more as Mom coming to her senses, but yeah, pretty much. If you don't want to talk about Grandpa with me, I understand. But you know, I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm a pretty good listener.  
  
EMILY: [smiles] I know you're not a kid anymore [sighs] ...but I can't help but wish I... [a silent pause]  
  
RORY: It's okay, Grandma. You're here now, and I'm so glad. [she hugs her, and tears come to both of their eyes]  
  
EMILY: [pulling away] Rory, have you put any further thought into going to Europe with me? I _was_ being serious.  
  
RORY: I, well...  
  
EMILY: You don't have to decide right now. I know that you're still trying to plan out what you'd like to do for the summer.  
  
RORY: Actually, I _have_ been thinking about it, and Europe sounds like the best plan. There's so much I didn't get to see last year, and well, it would be nice to see Europe with you, spend some quality time with you...  
  
Emily embraces Rory immediately, and Rory is surprised by this spontaneous display of emotion.  
  
EMILY: [still holding Rory] Oh, Rory, that is wonderful. This is the best news I've had in some time. Oh, you'll see, we'll have so much fun together. And we'll see my sister Hopie, in Paris...I cannot wait!  
  
RORY: [muffled] Grandma, I can't breathe.  
  
EMILY: [letting her go] Oh, sorry, dear. 

* * *

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER.  
  
The diner is filled with tourists, and there is a line of people waiting for tables. Luke is amazed at the crowd as he walks through the front door.  
  
LUKE: Excuse me...  
  
A TOURIST: Hey, the end of the line is over there.  
  
LUKE: I'm Luke. I own this place.  
  
Lane comes up to him, looking tired but happy.  
  
LANE: Isn't this great?  
  
LUKE: Great?  
  
LANE: I don't think I've ever seen a crowd this big. It's good for business, isn't it?  
  
LUKE: I guess so. Do you know what's going on?  
  
LANE: I'm not sure. But Cesar's going to have a fit if you don't let him have a break soon.  
  
LUKE: Tell him I'll be right there. I just need to make a phone call first.  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT  
  
Luke enters and sits down on his couch, grabs his telephone and dials a number that rings a few times before going to voicemail.  
  
LORELAI'S VOICE: You talkin' to me? You talkin' to _me during the test run_? Eh, talk to the beep. [beep]  
  
LUKE: Hi Lorelai. It's Luke. I know you're probably still asleep, and I know you had a rough night last night and...I understand if you don't want to...but I was just wondering if we were still on for the movie tonight. I'm working until seven, so we could just meet here at the diner then if you're up to it. Just...call me and let me know either way. Bye.  
  
Luke hangs up the phone.  
  
LUKE: I hate leaving messages.  
  
He is about to leave the apartment when the phone rings. He quickly returns to the phone to pick it up.  
  
LUKE: Hello?  
  
LORELAI: [on the phone in a tired voice] Luke? You called me?  
  
LUKE: Did I wake you? I'm sorry.  
  
In her room at the Dragonfly, Lorelai is sitting on the floor next to her purse, which she dumped out in order to find her cell phone, still dressed in pajamas. The camera goes back and forth between Luke's apartment and the Dragonfly.  
  
LORELAI: [sniffling] No, it's okay, I've been up. But what are you doing there? You should still be asleep. You promised me.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai...  
  
LORELAI: I specifically told Michel not to wake you.  
  
LUKE: Rory woke me because Lane called her. But it's not a big deal. There's a huge crowd here at the diner and I had to come help out. In fact, I really should go downstairs right now and relieve Cesar.  
  
LORELAI: But this is so unfair. Is there anything I can do to help? Please?  
  
LUKE: Well...you can't cook...and after that spill Friday, I can't trust you to wait tables...  
  
LORELAI: [covering her eyes in shame] Ugh, you remember that?  
  
LUKE: You should probably just get more sleep. You were telling me all last week how you couldn't think of anything except the test run. Take a break for once.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, right. I was supposed to be downstairs an hour ago. And when are you going to take a break?  
  
LUKE: Actually, I was hoping to take a break around seven. Are you...are we still on for a movie tonight?  
  
LORELAI: Huh? [suddenly remembers, stammering] Oh, yes, of course. Sunday night. Uh, yeah, of course we are. Yes.  
  
LUKE: [laughs] You sure? You don't have to stay at the Inn?  
  
LORELAI: I said yes.  
  
LUKE: Okay. Good.  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure you'll still be awake by then?  
  
LUKE: Sure I will. Plus...it'll give me something to look forward to in the next few hours.  
  
LORELAI: [smiling] So I'll meet you there around seven?  
  
LUKE: Is that okay? Or I could go over there.  
  
LORELAI: Luke, I will meet you there at seven.  
  
LUKE: And you can pick the movie.  
  
LORELAI: I was counting on that! [there's a knock on the door] Oh, I have to go.  
  
LUKE: So do I.  
  
LORELAI: Too bad...our conversation was just starting to get really interesting. Well, goodbye.  
  
LUKE: Goodbye, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, bye Luke.  
  
LUKE: Bye...hey, aren't you going to hang up?  
  
LORELAI: No, you first.  
  
LUKE: Fine. Bye. [but he doesn't hang up as he listens for her to hang up]  
  
LORELAI: Liar! [there is another knock on the door]  
  
EMILY: [behind the door] Lorelai, are you awake?  
  
LUKE: Do we have time for this? Why can't you just...oh, all right, on a count of three?  
  
LORELAI: Promise?  
  
LUKE: Yeah. Ready? 1...2...3.  
  
A quick split screen as Lorelai beeps her phone at the same time that Luke puts down his phone. She steps over the contents of her purse and opens the door. Lorelai's face is a mixture of confusion and surprise as the scene ends. 


	5. Act Four

_All of the aforementioned disclaimers remain true. Please let me know what you think._   
  
"Rules of Engagement" - Act Four  
  
IN LORELAI'S ROOM AT THE DRAGONFLY (same as last scene)  
  
LORELAI: Mom! You came back! Did you and Dad make up? [opens the door wider to let her pass] Come in at your own risk.  
  
Emily enters and turns around to face Lorelai, who closes the door.  
  
EMILY: No, your father's not here. I came here to see you. Alone.  
  
LORELAI: Great. Just in time to cap off my weekend.  
  
EMILY: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
LORELAI: Mom, I know why you're here. You're here to chew me out on what an awful daughter I've been and you know what? I was actually starting to feel good about myself for the first time in a long time. I don't need any more reminders of how incompetent I actually am.  
  
EMILY: If you could let me get a word in edgewise, I would tell you that you're wrong.  
  
LORELAI: What? I am? Who are you, and what have you done with Emily Gilmore?  
  
EMILY: I admit, yes, I originally came here because of what happened yesterday, but I just had an interesting talk with Rory.  
  
LORELAI: [her expression becomes serious] Really? What did you two talk about?  
  
EMILY: Rory just told me that she's decided to go to Europe with me. [Lorelai is stunned silent] What's the matter? Don't tell me you're surprised.  
  
LORELAI: Actually...yes, I am a little surprised.  
  
EMILY: Rory didn't tell you?  
  
LORELAI: No, Rory didn't tell me, but at the same time it _is_ her decision to make. I just didn't think she'd make it so quickly after...I just wish she had discussed it with me before she told you yes.  
  
EMILY: Don't you really mean that you wish you had had the chance to dissuade her from going?  
  
LORELAI: No, Mom. I would have asked her if running off to Europe would be quite the best thing to do right now.  
  
EMILY: Why?  
  
LORELAI: [sighs] Well, for one thing, I'd like to know why you're so ready to run off to Europe with your granddaughter when your marriage is falling apart.  
  
EMILY: What are you saying?  
  
LORELAI: You know exactly what I'm saying. Don't use my kid as an excuse to avoid Dad!  
  
EMILY: Oh, is _that _what you think I'm doing? You're quite mistaken. I have no need of an excuse to avoid your father. He's done such a good job of avoiding _me_.  
  
LORELAI: Mom...  
  
EMILY: This will probably be one of the last times that I will get to spend any quality time with Rory. She is going to want to spend her future summers working or spending it with friends or you. And who knows what will happen after she graduates? Surely you are not going to begrudge me one summer with my granddaughter? I've had so little time with her as it is.  
  
LORELAI: [rolling her eyes] Gee, you're forgetting all those Friday night dinners...  
  
EMILY: It's not the same...you and your father were there too.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, so why don't you two just have your own private Friday night dinners? Why include Dad and I at all?  
  
EMILY: Lorelai, you don't understand.  
  
LORELAI: You're right. I _don't_ understand. I don't know why you and Dad couldn't be honest with Rory and me about what was going on between you. I know I'm the last person who should be calling you out on being honest, especially with what happened with Jason. But you and Dad freaked Rory and I out, especially last Friday.  
  
EMILY: So you responded by torturing your father and I in that dark cabin? Very nice of you.  
  
LORELAI: Mom, I'm sorry that you and Dad had an awful time yesterday. I just...well, I was hoping that some time alone together would give you two the chance to work things out.  
  
EMILY: Well, you were wrong. It's not time alone together that we need. We just can't be together right now. So much has happened.  
  
LORELAI: [sighing, looking up at the ceiling] Exactly. And that is why I'm questioning the motivation behind this whole Euro Trip idea. [a moment passes as she suddenly realizes the significance of her mother's words] Wait, so what are you saying? If you and Dad can't be together...are you getting a divorce?  
  
EMILY: We haven't discussed it yet.  
  
LORELAI: Mom, this is precisely why you cannot just escape to Europe with Rory just now. Are you going to just run out on your marriage of nearly forty years without at least trying to work out your issues?  
  
EMILY: Don't be dramatic. I'm not running off. Your father is perfectly fine with me and Rory traveling to Europe. It's a cooling-off period for us.  
  
LORELAI: "Cooling-off period"? Have you been talking to Jason?  
  
EMILY: No. Why would I?  
  
LORELAI: Never mind.  
  
EMILY: Rory told me you two had broken up.  
  
LORELAI: Yes. But for some reason, Jason didn't get it and that is the only reason why he was here last night.  
  
EMILY: You didn't break up with him just because he was suing your father, right?  
  
LORELAI: That was part of the reason, yes. Why are you...  
  
EMILY: [interrupting] I just wouldn't want you to rearrange your life to suit your father's.  
  
LORELAI: Mom, since when have I ever done that?  
  
EMILY: Well, good. So now you're dating Luke. Hmm...it took you two long enough.  
  
LORELAI: [shakes her head] Whoa...I was being serious before. Who _are _you, and where is my mother?  
  
EMILY: Don't be ridiculous. I remember asking him a while back how he felt about you and he didn't give me a straight answer. That was answer enough for me.  
  
LORELAI: What? When did this happen? What-what exactly did you say?  
  
EMILY: It's not important. But it is clear that he has always been a part of your life, even more so than me...or your father.  
  
LORELAI: Mom. I can't believe you're comparing yourself to Luke. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you.  
  
EMILY: We're your parents, and yet your friends know more about you than we do.  
  
LORELAI: But don't you get it by now, Mom? You guys kept yourselves so closed off from me, how could you be surprised that I wouldn't confide in you? I didn't even know if you cared how I felt.  
  
EMILY: Of course we did. You are our only daughter. You must know that we love you.  
  
LORELAI: No. I didn't know. Not really.  
  
EMILY: [incredulous] What are you talking about? Your father and I...we have always...  
  
LORELAI: Okay, yes, I knew you loved me out of obligation, being your sole progeny. I know how disappointing that still must be. All I knew when I was a kid was that if I didn't live up to your standards, then I wasn't _worth_ loving. And I hated that. All I wanted to do was get away from that.  
  
EMILY: You did a very good job of doing exactly that.  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
SOOKIE: [behind the door] Lorelai, it's Sookie. Can I come in?  
  
LORELAI: [in a raised voice] Just a sec, Sookie. [to Emily] This isn't over, Mom.  
  
EMILY: You're quite mistaken. This was over years ago. You still haven't forgiven me for ruining your life.  
  
LORELAI: What? Now look who's being dramatic.  
  
EMILY: Goodbye, Lorelai. [she opens the door for Sookie, who rushes in.]  
  
LORELAI: Oh no, Mom, you are _not_ leaving for the summer on that note.  
  
SOOKIE: Look, I'm really sorry that I had to interrupt. Hi Emily.  
  
EMILY: Hello, Sookie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I see that I'm in the way.  
  
LORELAI: Mom, wait. [Emily continues walking away and Lorelai throws her hands in the air] Arrgh.  
  
SOOKIE: Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to drag her back?  
  
LORELAI: Don't bother. [sighs and shakes her head] So...what's going on?  
  
SOOKIE: It's Michel...he and Jeremy are...  
  
LORELAI: [holds up a hand] Say no more. Give me a few minutes to change, and I'll be right down.

* * *

CUT TO A STREET OFF STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE, EARLY EVENING.  
  
DEAN: [in a loud whisper] Rory! [he beckons her to the same alley that they met in previously]  
  
RORY: Dean, my mom will be here any minute. I can't stay long.  
  
DEAN: Don't go to Europe. Come with me. Let's go away together somewhere, just you and me.  
  
RORY: [looking at him in disbelief, a moment of _déjà vu_] Dean, you know we can't do that. I can't do that.  
  
DEAN: Why not?  
  
RORY: You're married. [sighs] You can't just run away from Lindsay. You owe her more than that.  
  
DEAN: She ran out of our apartment. She's at her parents'.  
  
RORY: That doesn't change the fact that...you made a commitment to each other. Please don't force the issue.  
  
DEAN: Rory, if you don't want to be with me, just tell me. You don't need to go all the way to Europe to run away from me.  
  
RORY: Is that what you think, Dean? I'm not going to Europe to run away from you. I'm going to Europe because if I stay, I will go crazy seeing you and not being able to be with you. Because I _cannot _be with you while you're still married. You have got to understand that. [she turns around] I have to go, there's my mom. She can't see you with me or she's going to kill you.  
  
DEAN: Okay. [they kiss briefly] I'll talk to you later. Bye.  
  
Rory runs out of the alley, slows down a little to catch her breath, and walks over to meet Lorelai, who has just walked over to the town square from their house. Rory takes out a camera and takes a picture of Lorelai before Lorelai notices her.  
  
Lorelai is walking toward Luke's Diner, dressed in a flattering pale blue summer dress that brings out her eyes. She looks nervous and she turns around, as Rory walks toward her, hiding the camera away.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, is that a camera?  
  
RORY: Someday you guys will thank me for documenting your first date.  
  
LORELAI: The last thing I want is for you to make a big deal of this. Wait, you're not going to paparazzi us, are you?  
  
RORY: But it _is_ a big deal. And no, I'm not going to stalk you the entire night...just one picture of the two of you, I promise.  
  
LORELAI: Oh great, you're not making me feel any less nervous. Oh...but why do I feel nervous? It's Luke...I've known Luke for years and years and- and...how do I look?  
  
RORY: You look beautiful. And I should know...I saw the fifty other outfits you tried on before. Am I going to have to drag you in to your date?  
  
LORELAI: Well, I was kind of hoping you could go tell Luke to meet me at the edge of town...  
  
RORY: [pulling Lorelai's arm] Come on...  
  
LORELAI: [reluctantly edging forward] Okee dokee...  
  
They stop at the edge of the square, across the street from the main diner window and they watch Luke, hatless, wearing a dark blue shirt and dark gray trousers, putting down a plate for one last customer, saying a few words to Lane, taking off an apron, and disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
The camera pans back to Lorelai, who is so obviously smitten and looks as if she were saying, _What took me so long to see him in this way?_  
  
RORY: [noticing the expression on Lorelai's face] Okay, this is my cue to go. [she kisses her on the cheek] Have fun!  
  
LORELAI: Thanks. You're going to abandon me now? First Europe and now...  
  
RORY: You'll be fine. [she walks away] Go in.  
  
LORELAI: But it-it's only 6:50.  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, walking away, and Lorelai smiles nervously as she turns back to scan the diner window, looking for any sign of Luke. A few more moments pass as she gets more nervous, playing with the strap on her purse, as Luke comes out of the diner.  
  
LORELAI: Luke, hi! I know I'm a little early...hey... [Luke takes her hand and pulls her to the other side of the diner, away from the street.] What's wrong?  
  
LUKE: Miss Patty and Babette are both inside. They were asking me about why I was all dressed up. I wasn't sure what to say...we didn't exactly get to finish talking about the game plan...  
  
LORELAI: Game plan? [she laughs] About that game plan...Luke, that was a stupid idea. I've had enough of secrets and subterfuge...  
  
LUKE: [an obvious sigh of relief] Thank God...  
  
LORELAI: Hey, well you could've called me on how stupid I was being.  
  
LUKE: I didn't think you were being stupid.  
  
LORELAI: You're not just saying that to impress me, are you?  
  
LUKE: No. Because what would that say about me, dating someone who's stupid. [hands her a single red rose]  
  
LORELAI: Oh Luke, thank you, I...Hey, no fair, you knew this would shut me up.  
  
LUKE: I thought it would.  
  
LORELAI: [she pauses to smile at him] Thank you.  
  
LUKE: You already said that.  
  
LORELAI: You know what I mean. And you, you look really nice.  
  
LUKE: So do you.  
  
LORELAI: So, shall we? [Luke offers her his arm] What a gentleman. [she smiles at him]  
  
Lorelai's hand starts at his arm and works its way down to his hand and then they lock hands.  
  
A flash goes off. The camera pans to Rory, who smiles at them, puts away the camera and runs off in the other direction.  
  
LUKE: What was that?  
  
LORELAI: You saw that too? A flash of lightning? Guess what they say is true, huh?  
  
LUKE: What do they say?  
  
LORELAI: Shush. [she puts her finger on his lips before they kiss]  
  
The TROUBADOUR starts to strum and sing "Northern Sky" by Nick Drake. They walk, hand in hand, across the town square, as the camera goes up and up to the swaying treetops. We see them every now and again stealing glances at each other as they walk to his truck.  
  
_I never felt magic crazy as this  
I never saw moons knew the meaning of the sea  
I never held emotion in the palm of my hand  
Or felt sweet breezes in the top of a tree  
But now you're here, brighten my northern sky  
  
I've been a long time that I'm waiting  
Been a long time that I'm blown  
I've been a long time that I've wandered  
Through the people I have known  
Oh, if you would and you could, straighten my new mind's eye...  
_  
In the foreground, we hear Rory and Kirk's voices.  
  
KIRK: Could I have a copy of that?  
  
RORY: No, Kirk.  
  
KIRK: Why not?  
  
RORY: I already told you, I'm not going to let you sell it.  
  
KIRK: Well...I...the Stars Hollow Gazette would pay good money...I'll split it with you...  
  
RORY: I said no.  
  
Fade to black, as the camera pans out to show the entire town square.  
  
THE END  
  
_AN: Thank you so much for reading this fic...I'm currently working on a sequel to this, as well as another fic that's not in script format (which is actually more challenging in some respects), so please be patient with me. And **Scooterbug**, thanks for noticing the crowd...this detail will be explained, I promise. In Luke Danes' own words..."stay tuned"... _


End file.
